


My Thanks

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors!AU, Domestic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux is the Chief of Surgery, Kylo is the Chief of Medicine and Rey is the Doctor of Internal Medicine. At work, they're always at each other's throats, so it's surprising that they actually live together. Good thing no one at work knows. </p><p>Short and drabble-ly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> [I drew a pic and wanted a fic to accompany it](http://kuresoto.tumblr.com/post/141369294288/reylux-my-thanks)

“REN! My intern just told me that it was YOUR resident that was responsible for the damages to the OR!”

Kylo lazily looked up from his documents and sneered at the orange haired doctor who was practically _growling_ before him. “The resident in question has been appropriately punished.”

“Yes,” started Hux, “but when were you going to _tell_ me this important information?”

“It was none of your concern. The damages done by the reckless intern has been replaced and he has been suspended until further notice.” Kylo pushed his glasses that slipped down his nose back up against his bridge and returned to the papers in front of him, effectively dismissing the bristling man.

Hux had to bite his tongue to stop insults rolling off his tongue against Kylo’s sloppy residents, striding out of the room, his shoulders stiff with anger. Just as he got to the end of the hall, he heard a loud yell, Kylo’s unmistakable booming voice echoing the halls. He felt a sense of elated happiness fill him as he watched Kylo stomp past him towards the elevators. Grinning, Hux followed closely behind. This he _had_ to see.

Arriving at the office in question, Hux grinned as he watched Kylo slam the door open, not caring if the doctor in question was seeing a patient or not. Thankfully, Rey was alone in her office, standing in front of her whiteboard, clutching a thick bundle of files in her hand. She raised a perfect brow at the fuming man, sending Hux a questioning look as if to say ‘What’s wrong with Ren _this_ time?’

“Niima! I swear to _god,_ if you prioritise your patients _one more time_ _ahead of mine_ , I won’t be responsible for what I do next!!”

Rey let out a sharp bark of laughter. “Why can’t you be more composed, Ren? Like Hux?”

Becoming motionless, Hux quickly did the calculations in his head at what Rey implied by her innocent statement. He pulled out his phone that was synced with his patient records in a hurry and scrolled until he found what he was after. Gripping the phone in his hand tightly, he gritted his teeth and joined Kylo in yelling at the smaller doctor. “Niima, you pushed in front of _both of us_!?”

“Well, it was easy. Finn from Radiology owes me a favour so it was a simple request to book my patient in the morning and shuffle yours to later in the day. I don’t know why you’re so narky about it, you don’t even need the results until _later in the week._ ”

“I have to actually _call_ my patients to tell them that the doctor of internal medicine thought that her patient was more _important_ than them!” Kylo fumed. Oh, how he hated talking to his patients more than necessary.

Shrugging, Rey returned to her whiteboard and gestured at her guests to leave. “Tough titties, boys. Don’t let the door hit your asses on the way out.”

Unable to do anything this close to her patient’s appointment, the pair of males stormed out of the office, making sure to slam the door _extra_ hard, as if Rey needed extra confirmation of their anger. Once outside in the hallways, Kylo’s lips curled in disgust at their mutual disagreement with the female doctor. “Hux.”

The ginger returned the sneer and nodded. “Ren.” The duo snapped around in opposite directions and stalked towards their respective offices, nearby nurses and orderlies jumping clear of their paths.

To the innocent bystander of First Order Hospital, Brendol Hux, Kylo Ren and Rey Niima hated each other. If not hated, then tolerated each other – just. Brendol Hux, the Chief of Surgery, was always seen fighting with Kylo Ren, the Chief of Medicine, about who knows what. One time, a nurse happened to overhear parts of their conversation as she passed the two and vaguely heard them arguing about…toilet paper? The nurse had shaken her head at the time, obviously mishearing it as the conversation between the two chiefs had switched to arguing about roster rotations between the surgical and medical residents.

Rey Niima was no better with the pair. The Doctor of Internal Medicine always barked at the two older men to get out of her way when she was in a rush to her next patient. She would always roll her eyes when she received snarls from the men, ignoring them for the better part of her day but would be positively vocal with the pair when they tried to take her residents or patients from her.

No one ever questioned the tension between the three, everyone assuming that the rivalling specialities within the medical field was reason for them to not get along.

If anyone at the hospital found out that the three were actually on _very_ amiable terms and even shared a three bedroom apartment together, Rey absolutely believed that gossip mill would just collapse from the sheer absurdity of the three living together. Hux had to admit, he was quite proud that they were able to hide it for so long. Kylo’s vigilance at separating work and personal life was probably a key factor in their living arrangements being kept secret for so long. Probably, but Hux would never admit it to the dark haired doctor.

When Hux and Kylo came home late one night due to half their residents being out of action due to a Norovirus outbreak, they found it quite suspicious that their apartment was bathed in darkness, despite Rey being home all day. She was lucky to have had her rostered day off and avoided the chaos that was being short-staffed.  

“Rey?” Kylo called out as he made his way to the kitchen, busying himself with making a cup of tea to help him unwind. A small mumble floated from her bedroom; Kylo nodded at Hux to make sure she was okay.

Hux lightly knocked on Rey’s door. “I’m coming in.” Light from behind him filtered into the room as he squinted, able to just make out Rey lying on her bed in one of Kylo’s borrowed shirts, staring blankly at the ceiling in complete darkness. “What the hell are you doing in the dark?” He flicked the light on and was taken aback by the dried tear stains that painted her cheeks. “Rey?”

“It’s been twenty-five years since my family abandoned me.”

Hux barely caught Rey’s mumbled words over the sound of Kylo padding over to hover in the doorway with him. The ginger froze, not sure how to deal with Rey’s obvious distraught state.  Eyes darting to Kylo, he tilted his head slightly in hope that Kylo would move to comfort her. The problem with being the Chief of Surgery was that he rarely had to deal with patients, unlike Kylo who had to talk to them _all the time_ – which was surprisingly given his temper. He usually just got his underlings to talk to the patients while he made the surgical rosters and performed only high risk operations – no need to waste his talent and time on simple procedures.

He watched as Kylo set his mug of tea down on her bedside table before pulling Rey into a hug. “You have us now.”

“I know…it’s just weird, you know? You guys are more of a family than my _own flesh and blood_.” Rey relaxed into Kylo’s arms and reached for his cup of tea, blowing at it before taking a sip. She hummed in content and slid further against the Chief of Medicine.

Kylo looked behind him at the uncomfortable doctor loitering in the doorway. He cocked his brow at the sweat that was beading against Hux’s collar. This was the reason why Hux went down the path of Surgical Medicine; he was never good at dealing with grieving patients and preferred them cut open with their organs on display for him.

Guilt flooded him as Kylo rolled his eyes at him, goading him into doing something to comfort their friend. Hux shuffled forward, allowing Kylo to unwrap himself from the still girl and take his tea from her. The dark haired doctor sipped his tea and watched Hux awkwardly sit next to Rey, hands on her shoulders and keeping her at an arm’s length.

“Rey,” Hux started.

The girl in question turned her vacant eyes at him, head tilted slightly, waiting for what he would say next. She was not ready for his fingers to dart to her sides and wriggle eagerly. Squealing, she tried to escape, turning around to run from Hux’s hands. He took his chance to grab her midsection and pull her against him, tightly locking her in his arms as his hands tickled her torturously.

Tears started to bead at the corners of eyes, her sides burning as she thrashed around wildly, unable to escape. “K-Kylo!” She reached out to the remaining doctor in the room, eyes blurring as she looked at him pleadingly.

Grinning, Kylo moved and settled behind Hux, a strong arm looping around the ginger’s shoulders, giving Hux more stability to hold Rey captive as he continued to tickle her. Her arms shot up to grab Kylo’s hand for help, but found their closeness too comforting for it to end. As the tickling started to cease, Rey gasped for air and laughed lightly at Hux, happy at her friend’s successful attempt at cheering her up. She beamed up at him as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, a gesture that was normal between the trio. Kylo nestled his chin against Hux’s neck, inhaling the man’s scent as his eyes wrinkled at Rey. She smiled back at him.

Yeah, it was going to be okay – her real family was with her now and always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
